Fuel quantity for an engine is determined by a governor. In typical fuel control systems, a governor bases the determination of how much fuel to provide the engine based on, in part, the actual speed and the desired speed of the engine. In a fuel control system having a cruise control system the cruise control system attempts to maintain the speed of the vehicle at a desired speed selected by the operator. A cruise control governor determines the amount of fuel to provide the engine, when the cruise control is active. In typical fuel control systems having a cruise control, when the cruise control is active, and change in engine load occurs, for example, a hill is encountered, the engine speed changes. There is a delay between the time the engine load changes, and the time the cruise control returns the actual engine speed to the desired engine speed. For example, if a hill is encountered, the engine speed will decrease. While the cruise control system will adjust the fuel command, the adjustment is reactive causing a delay in the return to the desired speed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.